Savior
by Wormmy
Summary: You were there for me when I didn't expect you to be. You cared for me even all the times I argued with you and called you a git. It's funny how all emotions come pouring out all at once like this. An England and America one shot. Character death.


"You know, I really wasn't expecting that from you," A sad smile touched at my lips as I said these words. Normally as they'd leave my lips, they'd probably sound sarcastic and cruel. "I guess that really proved it though, huh? You truly are a hero…"

A sigh fell from my lips as I sat there, staring at the hard cold stone in front of me. Things had gone by way too quickly that day. As fast as things had gone by, I still feel like I could've done something. Surely there was some sort of black magic I could cast to keep you with us, until we reached a medical center. But no… such a fool I was to be stunned at what happened. You surprised me and that cost you your life. The others, they say it wasn't my fault, but that's not what I think.

"You bloody git… why did you do it?"

I blink a few times as I feel the tears welling up. "You didn't have to do it, you could have just let me get hit instead."

-

_The field was disgusting, probably the bloodiest I have ever seen in my lifetime. Soldiers laid dead all around the proud standing members that were fighting on. One by one, members of both sides would fall._

_Three against five, but even I knew we shouldn't let that extra two countries in our favor get to our heads so easily. Anything could happen._

_Italy's soldiers were dropping quickly, as I expected them to. Germany and Japan were our only real threat. I doubt they had much concern for France, but the rest of us; we were their real threat. _

_Roars of encouragement filled the air all around us, sparking more life each time into the battle. "Never give up! Fight with all your might! Never surrender to the enemy!" Germany's loud voice was enough to hear over all the commotion that was going on around me._

_And then there was a roar from our side._

"_Come on men! Show them your true strength! No holding back now! Give them all you got!"_

_The effect was the same. More soldiers were given a new spark of life in them to keep on going, to keep on fighting for their country. Even as more bodies fell, they kept on going._

_I continued to keep my main focus around myself, fighting against any German or Japanese soldier that came at me. I was so into keeping these bastards from countering or coming up to strike me from behind… I didn't even notice the real threat. I could barely make out the sound of your voice since I was so caught up in the movements around me. I had no clue that you were signaling, to warn me about the shooter aiming for my head. I would only notice it as soon as I felt you pushing me out of the way._

"…_!"_

_I turned as soon as I caught my footing and watched, watched as you were shot right in the chest. I instantly felt my heart sink as I watched you collapse to the ground, coughing up blood._

"_Bloody bastard!"_

_He thought he could've gotten in another shot, to take me down as well. I proved him wrong of this as I sent a nice bullet to the bastard's forehead. As soon as I was sure that the bullet had done its job, I turned and rushed to your side, hosting your head up into my lap._

"_H-Hey! Can you hear me? You have to stay with me, g-gitface!"_

_A smile. You looked up at me with a soft smile upon your face. "You have to keep fighting…" A cough. You went on, ignoring obvious pain I could see you were in. "Don't stop because of me."_

_I couldn't hold my tears back for very long. I allowed them to make their way down my face. I moved a hand to wrap it around the upper portion of your body and I gripped it yet was careful not to harm you._

"_Y-You gitface… you need medical attention or else you'll…!"_

_You just gave me another soft smile… a soft smile and a chuckle. You always had been a rather happy person hadn't you? If the two of us weren't arguing about something, you were always such a happy person around everyone._

"_You mustn't give me special treatment," You reached out, grasping the front of my shirt with one hand. "Please, fight on… win this. Don't let my death… be in vain."_

"_D-Don't say such things, America. Y-You're acting like you've already died! You just have to hold on till we get you to a hospital!"_

_That smile was there to stay wasn't it? It was the only emotion I was seeing on your face as you spoke._

"_I'm not going to make it, England. I want you to know… before I go… that I'm sorry for all the times I've ever argued with you. I'm sorry I always acted… like an immature child with you. I wish we could go back… and have better times together. But it's too late… England, I never hated you… I've always cared about you. I've always… _loved_ you."_

_The tears only came rolling down my face more and more as you spoke slowly. This can not be happening. This _can not_ be happening!_

"_I-I've always cared… about you as well, America."_

_That smile of yours grew a bit as I said this. You held a look on your face like you've been wanting to hear those words for quite awhile now. If I known you were going to die in my arms like this, oh bloody hell I would've told you sooner. I would've made sure your life would go on longer._

_You coughed, blood spat out and dripped down your chin. "England… please live your life after today. Please don't let my death take control of your life."_

_Heh. You act like you know for a fact that I'm going to live through all of this. What did you build behind my back, some sort of future reading device? Apparently you could read my question from the expression on my face as you forced a chuckle._

"_I believe in you, England."_

"…"

"_Please, England… go on, fight along with everyone else, win this."_

"_B-But you need medical attention…"_

_I didn't want to leave you behind. Even all the arguments and fighting we had gone through in the past, I never really hated you. I've always cared about you. Why do you think I always worried about your weight? You may have left me all those years back for your freedom… but I raised you, damnit. How could I just hate you so easily?_

_You smiled at me again, even gave a light chuckle._

"_I don't have much time left either way. Even if you sent for help… I wouldn't make it."_

_You winced and coughed again, spitting up more blood. My tears never stopped falling while I stayed with you, during your last minutes on this planet._

"_A-America… I… damnit, why? This shouldn't be happening…!"_

_Your hand… you reached up and placed your hand upon my cheek, forcing my attention on you. You still held a smile to your lips._

"_I'm sorry our time before… was never really that smooth. I want you to know, Arthur…" Y-You said my name, my real name. The obvious surprise to that must've shown easily on my face as you stopped to give a soft laugh before continuing. "Most of the times, deep down, I really wish I could take back some things I've shouted at you… You must think I hate you, what with the Revolutionary War… and how I act towards you today."_

_It was like you were reading my mind. Stop that._

"_I care about you… I always have. I may have left… to have my freedom but, that doesn't mean I didn't care about you anymore."_

_I choked on a sob and leaned over, placing my forehead against your own._

"_A-Alfred… I care about you too, bloody git… I always have. I may have been a jerk to you ever since the War but damnit… I still care about you."_

_Your hand slipped away from my cheek, coming to touch my chin. I blinked, letting a few more tears fall down my cheeks as I stared at you, waiting for you to say something. You had that look on your face like you were about to talk._

_At least, this was what I thought that look on your face meant. But you surprised me. Next thing I knew, you were tugging my face down by my chin, bringing our faces closer until…_

_I could feel my cheeks growing hot as the blush took over my face. The shock shook off a moment later and I found myself pressing my lips back against your own. My eyes slipped closed, allowing a few more tears to slide down my face. You hand slipped away from my chin and your leaned away, smiling up at me as you laid back down._

"_I love you, Arthur… please don't hurt yourself after this is over… I want you to live your life and be happy."_

_I couldn't hold the sob back as more hot tears built up at the corner of my eyes before slipping down my face. My heart sank in my chest as your eyes began to slowly close… for the last time._

"_Alfred!"_

-

"I love you too, Alfred… I've always loved you. I just wish… I just wish I could've told you before you…"

The tears came rolling down my face again, just like that day. I punched the ground next to me with a balled up fist. I was angry with myself, for letting something like this happen to you. You may have left me all those years ago during the Revolutionary War but damnit… I was still your ally. I should've done something that would've kept you from being hurt. But I failed…

"England?"

I blinked and turned my head enough to look over my shoulder. "France…"

He knelt down and placed his hand upon my shoulder, giving it a nice squeeze. "Come on, England. He wouldn't want you to be sad like this."

It was amazing how serious France could be sometimes. I had always seen him as some sort of perverted git who didn't do any work done. But he proved us other nations wrong sometimes whenever he'd pull himself into a more serious attire.

"Y-You're right…"

I picked myself off from the cold ground and took a moment to brush all the dirt my pants had collected during that time of kneeling in front of your grave. "I'm sorry I shed tears in front of you, Alfred…"

A sad smile graced my lips as I stood there, staring down at your name etched into the stone. I could just imagine you up there in Heaven… laughing like your normal self and devouring millions and millions of burgers. That would be your kind of Heaven, wouldn't it? The thought made a soft chuckle fall from my lips before I turned, to head back home, France already having taken a head start.

"I love you, Alfred… my hero."

The End


End file.
